


ice cream

by prkjws



Category: MAGNUM (Korea Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), Treasure13, YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV), silver boys - Fandom, ygtb - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Doyoung - Freeform, Fic, Jealousy, M/M, Sad, angsty, cuddly dohoon, dodam, dohoon - Freeform, jealous!dodam, pure angst, yedam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prkjws/pseuds/prkjws
Summary: “well you now have jihoon,”the young boy locked his eyes at yedam’s dark brown eyes and stared at him intently.“and you have junghwan,” yedam inhaled sharply at doyoung’s remark. he wanted to say no. but he didn’t. he couldn’t.—alternative summary: doyoung is jealous and so is yedam.





	ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! i’ve always been wanting to write a jealous!dodam fic but this turned out different from what i thought. i wanted to write smth about doyoung being jealous of jungdam but it ended up yedam being jealous of dohoon lmao anygays, enjoy ! also this was not proofread sorry !

doyoung dropped his chopsticks and sighed deeply. he suddenly felt like he had lost his appetite to eat after what he saw. ‘thats should be me’, he thought. 

 

“our maknae, junghwan, say ah~” the older softly said as he gives a piece of meat to junghwan. he then patted the youngest’s cheek endearingly. 

 

he couldn’t help but wonder if they’re like this everyday. doyoung felt a prick on his heart at the thought.

 

treasure13 were gathered in the treasure’s dorm to eat altogether. hyunsuk suggested that they should do this once a week for it will make their bond and connection to each other stronger. none of the members disagreed as they knew it is a really great thing to do, especially for a large membered group like them.

 

“i should’ve said no,” doyoung silently muttered under his breath. 

 

“say no to what?” the person on his left, jihoon, asked innocently while chomping on the meat in his mouth. 

 

doyoung was startled when jihoon asked him. he thought no one heard him. 

 

“oh, it’s nothing hyung,” doyoung tried to smile but it didn’t reach his eyes. jihoon knew doyoung better and he knew that something was definitely up. jihoon raised his right eyebrow and looked at him intently. 

 

“hmm, whatever you say, kiddo.” he thought he would just ask doyoung about it when they get back to their dorm because he knew how doyoung hated being interrogated with so much people around him.

 

the young boy felt relieved when jihoon didn’t ask any further. he decided to continue eating to not worry the others. 

 

doyoung was silently eating when he felt someone lightly tug his hoodie on the right.

 

“hyung,” 

 

“yeah?” 

 

“i was just wondering if you could teach me a certain step tomorrow, i keep on getting it wrong,” junghwan let out an awkward smile at doyoung. 

 

“of course! why wouldn’t i?” he smiled at him. junghwan is a good person. and doyoung can’t help but hate himself for slightly disliking the innocent kid.

 

the night was about to end and magnum were already back at their dorm. the lights were already off in the room of doyoung and jihoon. both of them are lying in their respective bed. 

 

“doyoung-ah,” jihoon called. 

 

“hmm?” 

 

“what was that all about?” 

 

“what do you mean, hyung?” dobby asked curiously. he had no idea what the older was asking.

 

“you should’ve said no to what?” doyoung froze at what the other said. he thought jihoon had let go of it already.

 

“oh that. it’s nothing hyung, really,” doyoung denied.

 

“kid, you know you can’t hide anything to me right? i know you too well,” jihoon stood up from his bed and peeked at doyoung who was at the top bed. 

 

doyoung sat as he groaned for knew jihoon will not let it pass. 

 

“it’s just—“ doyoung tried hard to say something but nothing seemed to come out, “yedam hyung,” was all he ended up saying.

 

at the mention of the vocalist’s name, jihoon already knew what was up. he then climbed at doyoung’s bed and sat with him.

 

“hey, you know yedam’s like that with everyone, right? he’s just nice with everybody. that’s just how he is,” jihoon took the younger’s hands and fiddled with his fingers. 

 

exactly. he was nice. he was too nice. and that’s how he is with everybody, not just doyoung. 

 

doyoung felt his heart broke slowly, then all at once. 

 

—

 

doyoung woke up at the sound of a camera clicking nonstop. he tried to move but he suddenly felt a heavy weight on his body. 

 

shoot. he almost forgot him and jihoon stayed up late just to talk about serious stuff. he remembered jihoon talking about his crush —he didn’t mention who it was— but then after that, doyoung felt himself doze off to sleep. 

 

jihoon must’ve woken up by the sound of the camera too as he pulled away to doyoung’s hug and sat while rubbing his left eye. 

 

“and they’re finally awake,” doyoung heard yoshinori say. ‘wait, why is he here?’ he thought.

 

doyoung looked at his direction and saw yoshinori, along with mashiho who was holding a phone —which he used to take pictures of dohoon cuddling— looking at both of them giggling like a bunch of teenagers (they are).

 

“get up now, lovebirds, we have a schedule at exactly 10:00am,” yoshinori said as he went out of the room with mashiho, who was still giggling.

 

doyoung took his phone beside him to looked at the time. it was 8:16am. 

 

“hyung, let’s go get ready,” jihoon just nodded, still half-asleep.

 

when doyoung stepped out of their room, he found the other boys gathered around, they seemed to be looking at something.

 

doyoung went to their direction and took a peek. 

 

it was them. what they were looking at was him and jihoon. cuddling. with doyoung’s head placed onto jihoon’s neck and jihoon’s arms and feet wrapped around him.

 

doyoung felt himself blush, “what the hell?” he blurted out.

 

“our dobby, you two look cute together,” yoonbin teasingly said.

 

doyoung felt his phone buzz, a sign that there’s a notification. turned out, it was a message from their group chat. treasure13’s group chat. 

 

“ah hyung,” doyoung whined as he stomped his feet. his hyungs just laughed at him and thought he was cute. 

 

mashiho just sent his and jihoon’s picture cuddling together to their group chat.

 

doyoung shook his head at his hyungs and decided to get ready for their schedule. he needed to prepare because he knew they would get a lot of teasings today. 

 

—

 

“kim doyoung!” doyoung flinched at junkyu’s loud voice.

 

“what now, hyung?” he said with a tint of annoyance in his voice. he’s getting fed up by all of the questions he’s being asked.

 

doyoung was getting his make-up ready, along with jihoon and mashiho who were beside him. the rest of the members who had their make-up done already, were at the back, either chatting or fiddling with their phones. 

 

“so, you and jihoon huh? why didn’t i know about this?” the tall boy sulked. ‘this topic again, ugh’, doyoung thought.

 

“let me make this clear, okay? jihoon hyung and i aren’t a thing at a—“ doyoung got cut off when jihoon suddenly spoke, “doyoung and i are a thing, what about it?” 

 

doyoung’s widened as he looked at jihoon’s direction. the members were frozen in their spot and were just as shocked as doyoung was. jihoon on the other hand, was calm.

 

“hyung what are you saying?” the young boy spurted. he was in disbelief at what jihoon had told junkyu. “‘he’s just adding fuel to the fire’, he thought.

 

jihoon just shrugged and brushed him off. he didn’t say anything. everyone was quiet until someone stood up. doyoung followed the boy’s figure with his eyes and he could feel his heart beating with every step the boy made as he went out of the room. 

 

the boy was yedam. 

 

—

 

when doyoung was done with his photoshoot, he decided to go to the ice cream shop of the building which was just located at the 2nd floor. 

 

when he was done ordering, he didn’t want to go back too soon so he thought he would stay even just for a minute. he looked around to look for available seats and that’s when he saw someone familiar. doyoung walked towards his direction and sat in front of him. the boy had his elbow on the table and his palm on his face. he was looking down and seemed to just be playing with his ice cream. 

 

the older was surprised when he saw someone seat in front of him so he looked up, only to see doyoung with a small smile on his face. 

 

“hi,” doyoung silently said. it almost came out like a whisper. 

 

yedam couldn’t help but to give back a smile, “hi.”

 

no one said anything after that. the two boys were just quietly eating their ice creams. it was so silent that doyoung felt like he can hear the loud beating of his heart. this was the second time he felt this awkward with yedam, the first was when they first met. 

 

he knew something was up, but he had no idea what was. 

 

yedam then, broke the silence with a question that caught doyoung off guard, “jihoon hyung, huh? i can’t blame you though, he’s a nice guy.” 

 

yedam smiled. it was rather a sad one. but doyoung was too oblivious to notice that. 

 

“n-no, no, we aren’t a thing, he was just messing around,” the younger uttered fast. he was scared yedam would get the wrong idea —in which he already did. 

 

“really? it didn’t seemed like that though, you guys looked cute together,” 

 

doyoung felt a lump on his throat. ‘no, we would look better together,’ he wanted to say.

 

before the young boy could even say anything, yedam continued, “seeing you two cuddling reminded me when we used to cuddle almost everyday back then,” the older smiled at the thought. 

 

“yeah,” doyoung simply looked down and a sad smile formed in his face, “i miss those times,”

 

“well you now have jihoon,” 

 

the young boy locked his eyes at yedam’s dark brown eyes and stared at him intently. 

 

“and you have junghwan,” yedam inhaled sharply at doyoung’s remark. he wanted to say no. but he didn’t. he couldn’t. because that’s how it had always been. he’s a coward. and doyoung didn’t deserve to be with a coward like him.

 

so he just smiled and continued eating his ice cream that was now melting along with his heart shattering.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo idk if i should continue this or if i should just end it like this, so pls leave comments n i’ll decide !! they are highly appreciated :( also pls leave sum kuddos thank u <3
> 
>  
> 
> hmu on twt: @prkjws


End file.
